Dynasty Warriors  The Xi Kingdom
by Worsfold15
Summary: Will Xi Yon rise up and conquar or will he bow down to a lord? Will Xi Li follow her brother to the end or will sibling troubles split them up? Will Sun Jun be able to match many of the greatest Advisers? Is Li Yu truly loyal to his best friend?Discontind
1. Introduction

Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction

(Disclaimer – I Do NOT Own Any Of the Character or locations i will use Koei dose. I only use The OC's i use and Locations i make up.)

The Story of the Xi Kingdom.

Introuction: The Four Heroes

During the time of the Han there was a great Rebellion called the Yellow turban's rebellion, During this time many warriors and leader sought to make name for themselves, but during this tale we follow a young warrior and his band of followers. We start in a tavern and in this tavern that is very busy and noisy we focus on a round table where four warriors sat.

"What is your plan Yon?" a male in heavy armour that is coloured in purple and have spikes on the shoulder plates spoke.

"Yeah big bro, we have been waiting for ages." A female with long black hair and a purple flower within it, a low cut purple top and a purple mini skirt said after.

"He has found just the person to talk to correct?" a man in a long red robe with black hair said

The man they were looking at just smiled and nodded. The other three smiled as well while the female jumped of her chair and started cheering.

"Clam down Li i told you i would do and i have we will join a man named Liu Bei." Yon said

"Only the great Xi Yon finds someone who nobody nows." The male in the heavy armour

"Li Yu this nobody as you say has two of the greatest warriors of this time." Xi Yon said

"humph who is that then?" Li Yu

"The great Guan Yu and Zhang fei of course." The man in the red robe answered

"AHA Sun Jun is correct again." Xi Yon said, Sun Jun bowed his head

Li Yu just grunted.

"So when we leave Brother?" Li said

"Now Xi Li" Xi Yon spoke as getting up. The four of them left to meet these new people he has mentioned.


	2. Chapter 1

Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction

(Disclaimer – I Do NOT Own Any Of the Character or locations i will use Koei dose. I only use The OC's i use and Locations i make up.)

The Story of the Xi Kingdom.

Chapter 1: The yellow turban rebellion

Xi Yon who was dressed in purple light armour followed by his sister Xi Li and his two closest friends Sun Jun and Li Yu. Liu Bei was watching them approach.

"Brother who is that" Zhang Fei asked

"People who wish to help to bring down the evil in this land" Liu Bei spoke

"They seem very eager" Guan Yu grunted

"Indeed they do" Liu Bei agreed

"Mister Liu Be i thank you for this chance you have given me and my friends." Xi Yon Said

"There are no need for formalities here my friend and it was no problem this army needs all the capable men it can get." Liu Bei said with a smile

"When do we march?" Li Yu asked

"As soon as you are ready" Guan Yu answered

Li Yu nodded "We are ready now."

During the battle the two forces of Xi Yon's and Liu Bei's fought through the enemy with ease. Zhange Bao attempted to kill them by Confronting them with brute strength but with the strength of Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Li Yu plus the intellect working of Sun Jun they Set a unstoppable ambush against Zhang Bao unit. As soon as Zhang Bao's unit was at the crossroad he had to split his unit which gave him a disadvantage and gave the allied forces the chance to kill him, the allied forces moral rose high. Xi Yon and Liu Bei units split up to attack from different positions.

Along the road toward Zhang Jiao's castle Xi Yon met a warrior named Deng Mao who gave him a hard question. "Lord Xi Yon, please i wish to leave this war an join your force's. May you allow this?"Deng Mao asked "Erm this is hard to answer now meet with me after the battle and il give you my answer" Xi Yon decided, Deng Mao bowed and left. Both Liu Bei's and Xi Yon's stormed Zhang Jiao Castle first and Li Yu moved fast towards Zhang Jiao then beheaded him with ease While Xi Yon and Xi Li killed 100 soldiers within the castle each gaining Xi Yon force much respect and prise.


	3. Chapter 2

Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction

(Disclaimer – I Do NOT Own Any Of the Character or locations i will use Koei dose. I only use The OC's i use and Locations i make up.)

The Story of the Xi Kingdom.

Chapter 2: A Bandit Attack

After the battle everyone went to celebrate back at the camp. Xi Yon and Liu Bei was invited to join the other commanders and lords in the command tent, Sun Jun was invite to celebrate with the other advisers, Xi Li was just wondering about and while all of that was happening Li Yu, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei was around a fire talking.

"I was wrong about you" said Guan Yu

"What do you mean by that?" grunted Li Yu

"When i first saw you i thought would just rush in and forget about the rest" Guan Yu answered

"I use to be like that then i saw the fault in it so i changed" replied Li Yu

"So how did you met Xi Yon then?" Zhang Fei asked

-FLASHBACK—

Li Yu is entering a small village when bandits attacked he draw his sword and moved towards the centre of the village. On the way there he encountered a couple of bandits but defeated him, he soon realised the bandits were retreating.

"Oh thank the Gods you came you saved us" an old man shouted out then many people started cheering Li Yu couldn't help but smile.

A Young man came running towards the village centre shouting "HELP THEY TOOK MY SISTER!"

Li Yu thought if he should help for a while.

"Please i can fight but not against so many" the young said

"Very well i will help, get ready" Li Yu said with a smile he really likes being a hero

"Thank you sir" the young man said

After a while walking in silence there came to the camp where the bandits are at.

"There they are lets go" the young man said while running with his spear help high.

"What is he doing" Li Yu said while shaking his head and following him

Inside the main tent

"What we are being attacked?" the leader of the bandits shouts

"Yeah boss" a bandit says back

"Kill them" the leader shouts

A girl tie to the pole tries to scream but the leader hits her."Shut it bitch" the leader barks

"Touch her again and i will make your life hell instead of killing you"

"Huh who said that?" the leader said

"I Xi Yon brother to the woman you kidnapped" Xi Yon shouted

"Aha you think you can beat me Cheng Yaunzhi" the leader boasted

Without warning Xi Yon attacked him and defeated and kill him before he realised what has happened. "Don't worry Xi Li i am here" Xi Yon told his sister

On the way back to the village the mood was brighter and the three spoke and quickly became friends.

Once they got back to village Li Yu decided to stay for a while and get to know this young man a lot better.

-Reality—

"That's how i met Xi Yon and his sister" Li Yu finished

"i see such heroism, you are truly a warrior" Guan Yu said with a smile, Zhang Fei nodded in agreement


	4. Chapter 3

Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction

(Disclaimer – I Do NOT Own Any Of the Character or locations i will use Koei dose. I only use The OC's i use and Locations i make up.)

The Story of the Xi Kingdom.

Chapter 3: Revenge of a brother

"I would like to show our thanks to everyone for their efforts during this battle. I will give each of you 5000 gold coins, and to or new commanders, Liu Bei, I grant you lordship over Xie Pie and to XI Yon, I grant you lordship over Han Zhong." He Jin spoke aloud all commanders bowed their head and thanked the Grand General of the Han army.

-On The Road Towards Han Zhong-

"Sun Jun did you give Deng Mao my Message?" Xi Yon asked his adviser

"Of course my Lord i went to him personally and he manage to gather around 2000 man who once served Zhang Jiao" Sun Jun replied

"Excellent i didn't expect that many men, i am very pleased." Xi Yon said with a smile. Xi Yon turned to his now strange sister.

"Xi Li what bothers you? "He asked

"I am just thinking about..."She was interrupted by a war cry. They were ambushed by at least 200 soldiers.

"For Master Zhang Liang!" some of the men shouted

"IT'S THE YELLOW TURBANS!" Xi Li shouted after about 10 minutes of fighting for their lives they stood victorious, but all 60 men followed them was killed.

"I thought we defeated them" Li Yu grunted

"Looks like there was more" Sun Jun replied

"You don't think Deng Mao set us up?" Xi Li asked

They all looked at their new Lord Xi Yon for an answer. "I don't know if he did he shall pay with his life." He spoke after his silence.

After travelling towards Han Zhong they ran into what they thought that was the main force. "Murders you pay for what you did too my brothers"

"That's Zhang Liang brother of Zhang Jiao and Zhang Bao" Sun Jun spoke first "its seams he what's revenge "

"Revenge eh? Let's give it to him" Li Yu shouted. Xi Yon nodded but before any of them moved an army Wearing purple coloured armour and waving a flag bearing Xi Yon's Family name and crest. At the head of the army was Deng Mao he drew his sword and called the charge.

Zhang Liang's men fled in all directions losing all moral and were defeated quickly Deng Mao sliced off Zhang Liang's head as he charged past him. After twenty minutes all of the enemy's troops was killed or captured.

"My lord sorry we didn't get a warning to you we just reached here when we heard of his appearance." Deng Mao said while bowing

"It's no problem; At least you came to help." Xi on said back

"Captured men of Zhang Liang i will give you this one chance to join me." Xi Yon spoke in a loud and angry voice

They finally got to Han Zhong Castle by sun down with a new force of 600 men as well as Deng Mao and the 2000 men he manage to recruits things was looking up for these warriors

-Thanks everyone for reading please review next chapter will be up soon i hope-.


End file.
